The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing program, and an information processing system, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing program, and an information processing system capable of allowing an editor to create a digest in a short time through an easy task.
In the related art, broadcast stations or program producing companies edit data (hereinafter, referred to as photographed materials), where photographed data obtained by photographing mainly sports as the objects are recorded, for a time from several minutes to several hours and deliver the data. During a series of these tasks, various types and shapes of apparatuses are used for the tasks, and a system including the apparatuses is generally referred to as a time differential delivery system. In the time differential delivery system, the editing and delivering of the photographed material are performed in parallel with the recording of the photographed material (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-11409 and Domestic Re-publication of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. WO2007-004699.
In the case of creating a digest as a summary of a plurality of the photographed materials by using the time differential delivery system, an editor manually edits the photographed materials to create the digest. In other words, the editor previews the recorded photographed materials to search for a plurality of portions used for the digest and trims the corresponding portions. In addition, the editor appropriately adds visual effects every time the portions are trimmed and connects the visual effect-added portions to create the digest.